Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Lori Black
Summary: Em um mundo tomado pela corrupção e criminosos inescrupulosos,Bellatrix tenta encontrar um assassino em série, se libertar de Tom Riddle, e excluir de sua vida Sirius Black - Projeto Where Else, do fórum 6V
1. Prólogo

Embora o começo do verão fosse extremamente quente e seco, estava chovendo muito; o suficiente para, ao menos, abafar gritos de socorro vindos de um dos muitos becos do lugar.

Chovia bastante para desorientar uma jovem mulher, já a muito perdida. Além do barulho torrencial da chuva, a única coisa que ela conseguia ouvir era o som de seus stilletos batendo no chão.

- Regulus – berrou a moça, tirando uma mecha do cabelo negro e molhado da frente de seus olhos – você está aí?

Não obteve resposta, o que já era previsível. Se encolheu ainda mais no sobretudo de cor escura, que, por causa da água nele acumulado, pesa dez vez mais que o normal.

Continuou a andar pelas ruas vazias, sentindo-se cada vez mais desorientada.

Os lábios, pintados de vermelho, tremiam incessantemente, lembrando-lhe que não era prudente permanecer por muito tempo embaixo d'água. Mas sua urgência era maior que seu senso de bem estar.

Com um tanto de dificuldade, tentou ler o número da placa de um prédio à sua esquerda. Era algo como 313B. Umas duas quadras antes do lugar marcado com Regulus. Deu meia volta, mas antes que pudesse atravessar a rua para voltar ao seu ponto de partida, um grito abafado de dor lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

Extremamente atenta, estacou onde estava. Seus olhos e ouvidos tentaram captar algo, mas debaixo da chuva, ambos os sentidos fracassaram na busca por alguma anormalidade.

Durante algum tempo nada aconteceu. Até que, para surpresa da jovem, um novo ruído chegou aos seus ouvidos. Esta vez, já precavida, não perdeu tempo, e tentou chegar o mais rápido possível ao foco do barulho.

Com dificuldade por conta dos saltos extremamente altos, levou mais tempo do que o normal para correr, e, quando julgava que perdera sua oportunidade, ouviu um novo grito. Muito perto.

Chegou a um dos becos do lugar, situado entre dois grandes galpões. No chão, havia um corpo estirado. E uma poça de algo denso e escuro no chão, sendo diluído pela água.

Aproximou-se do corpo. Era um rapaz, extremamente pálido e ferido. Seus lábios abriam e fechavam rapidamente.

- Regulus – a moça chamou, tentando manter o controle – fique aí. Vou conseguir ajuda.

Hesitou um pouco, deixá-lo ali não era a melhor opção, assim como ficar parada também não era. Mas, como o pouco de força que lhe sobrava, o jovem fechou sua mão em volta do pulso dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

- Bellatrix – o rapaz murmurou – ele... você. Chame meu... chame meu

- Não perca tempo falando Regulus – Bellatrix o cortou rispidamente – você precisa de um médico.

Ele olhou para ela, pedindo que o deixasse terminar de tentar falar.

- Eu... Chame meu irmão.

Ignorando a surpresa do momento, Bellatrix notou a fonte da sangria de Regulus: um ferimento em seu peito.

Antes que pudesse berrar ou falar qualquer coisa, ele já estava morto.

* * *

**Prólogo da minha fic para o Projeto Where Else, do fórum 6V. Espero que gostem. E não esqueçam de comentar :)**

**Em breve vou postar o primeiro capítulo. Em breve mesmo.**


	2. A Testemunha

Primeiro, desculpe a demora pra postar o capítulo! Problemas à parte, agora vou ter tempo pra fazer atualizações constantes. Todo domingo devo postar uma capítulo. A fiction não vai passar de seis capítulos. Então gente, estou sabendo que tem mais gente lendo, então gostaria muito que vocês comentassem, só pra falar o que acharam e tals.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Mais uma vez era acordado no meio da madrugada. A voz de seu chefe, Capitão Cragen, era ríspida como sempre, mas Sirius Black sentiu um quê de desculpas.

Mas esse era seu trabalho, e estava acostumado. Como detetive, ser acordado no meio da madrugada – ou simplesmente passar a madrugada acordado – era rotina. Havia escolhido servir a sociedade, mesmo que isso estivesse se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Sequestradores, assassinos, ladrões e toda a corja cresciam em velocidade avassaladora.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, verificando se sua arma estava carregada. Muitas vezes se perguntava se havia escolhido a profissão certa. Gostaria de não ter que ver certas coisas, que o deixavam nauseado, mas sempre que via um sorriso de gratidão no rosto de alguém – ou um simples e tímido "obrigado" – tinha certeza que tomara o caminho certo.

**-XXX-**

- A Srta. tem certeza de que está bem? – o mesmo policial perguntou, pela milionésima vez.

- Estou, obrigado.

Extremamente desconfortável, apertou o cobertor que haviam lhe dado em volta do corpo. Gostaria de ir embora o mais rápido possível. Não só gostaria, como teria que arranjar um jeito de ir embora. Não poderia ficar ali. Se _ele_ descobrisse, poderia se considerar uma infeliz morta.

Olhou em volta, buscando o policial que dispensara sua atenção desde o momento em que chegara. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa, tomando um copo de café, os olhos vagueando pela delegacia.

Ele parecia realmente condoído por sua situação; era apenas uma jovem mulher esperando por seu namorado, que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Devido a motivos escusos, ela não poderia falar que o rapaz assassinado era seu primo, e que estava ali para encontrá-lo.

Andou em direção ao policial, usando sua expressão mais convincente – no caso, a de moça assustada –, esperando que ele caísse em sua lábia e a liberasse.

- Com licença, Senhor...

O homem, notando que a moça estava falando com ele, endireitou-se na cadeira em que estava.

- Senhor Benson. Em que posso ajudá-la?

Bellatrix sorriu antes de falar.

- É que... Bem, meus familiares devem estar preocupados comigo. Saí de casa por somente alguns minutos, e até agora não os contatei...

- A senhorita não deu seu telefonema? – interrompeu o policial.

- Não. Minha família é muito antiquada, sabe. Eles não têm telefone. Não gostam nem de ouvir falar – ensaiou um sorriso falso – e por conta disso meu pai é um homem muito rigoroso entende. E se eu demorar muito...

O oficial Benson, extremamente convencido pela historia da moça, balançou a cabeça, como se não gostasse do que fosse falar.

- Senhorita Florrick...

- Me chame de Anne, por favor – disse com um sorriso.

- Anne – disse o homem, parecendo extremamente satisfeito ao falar o nome da bela moça – eu realmente gostaria de ajudá-la, mas existem certos procedimentos burocráticos a serem seguidos. A senhorita achou um corpo, e todos os indícios apontavam para homicídio. Precisamos do seu testemunho.

- Mas isso é realmente necessário?Olhe, eu apenas _achei_ o corpo, não presenciei o delito ou vi o assassino. Não é como se eu fosse uma _testemunha_.

O policial falou mais algumas coisas, que foram totalmente ignoradas por ela. A única coisa que passava por sua cabeça é que tinha de ir embora. Se o estúpido não fosse lhe ajudar, iria dar um jeito de fugir.

Jamais a encontrariam, havia dado um nome falso. E não iriam, com certeza, encontrá-la passeando pela Oxford Street com seu namorado. Até porque – a nesse momento sentiu vontade de gargalhar – não tinha um namorado.

**-XXX-**

- Ah, Sirius você chegou.

Estava em uma rua abandonada, um lugar bastante conhecido pelo numero de viciados em ópio, que aproveitavam a quantidade de becos e galpões abandonados para se drogarem.

Imaginou que provavelmente seria apenas mais um caso onde um viciado negava-se a pagar pelo que devia. Ou dois viciados haviam exagerado na dose, e a briga acabou em fatalidade. Aquilo era mais que rotineiro, era banal. O governo apenas dizia a mesma coisa de sempre – que as rotas de comércio da substância seriam fechadas, que as plantações de papoula no Afeganistão estavam sendo destruídas. Para Sirius, aquilo era apenas mais um monte de palavras vazias, que jamais resultariam em ações. Afinal, quem tinha de limpar a sujeira das ruas não eram os lordes nem o ministro.

- Capitão, o que foi dessa vez? Mais uma rixa entre viciados?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei dizer. O corpo foi encontrado no fim da tarde, por uma moça que passava por aqui.

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Que tipo de _moça_ passeia por aqui, ainda mais em dia de chuva?

O capitão concordou coma cabeça. Continuou levando Sirius para o que seria a cena do crime, mas andando mais lentamente.

- Não acho que seja uma prostituta. Muito bem vestida para isso... Deve ser mais uma filha de industrial vindo namorar escondido. De qualquer forma – continuou Cragen – ela encontrou o corpo. Disse que não ouviu nada, mas eu acho que os nervos a impediram de falar qualquer coisa. Parecia muito ansiosa para ir embora, mas eu consegui retê-la na delegacia.

- Fez bem. Aposto como ouviu alguma coisa, mas não quer arranjar confusão. Se o papai descobrir por onde ela anda passeando.

-É... Bem Sirius, o fato é que a moça identificou o corpo. Disse que havia visto uma foto do rapaz no jornal.

- Alguém importante? – perguntou, usando sarcasmo na voz – Aposto como agora vão fazer questão que investiguemos um caso em Downtown.

Cragen não respondeu, apenas deu passagem para Sirius seguir.

E todas as piadas sem graça – guardadas para momentos desagradáveis como aquele – fugiram da sua cabeça. Não conseguia lembrar-se de uma para o momento. Até porque não tinha nenhuma piada preparada para o momento em que fosse encontrar o corpo de seu irmão mais novo estirado no chão, coberto de sangue.

O capitão, querendo dar um momento de privacidade para seu detetive, fez um gesto para os demais saírem, e deixá-lo um tempo sozinho. Em circunstâncias normais, a cena do crime jamais seria abandonada para ficar a mercê de um detetive. Mas aquela não era uma circunstância normal.

Sirius pensou na ironia do destino: evitara tanto falar com um irmão que sempre ligava para ele. Agora não poderia falar nunca mais.

Saiu do local, sentindo-se extremamente idiota. Regulus havia ligado tantas vezes, e ele não respondera a uma ligação, pensando que era sua mãe mandando algum recado. Agra ele teria que dar um recado para sua mãe. Notificar que seu filho estava morto.

- Black, sinto muito. – falou um dos policiais – o capitão mandou avisá-lo que você pode ir pra casa, e acha melhor você não se envolver no...

- Chame Lupin para mim, eu estou indo ver a tal testemunha.

**-XXX-**

Remus Lupin era parceiro de Sirius Black há cinco anos, desde que haviam entrado para a Scotland Yard. Haviam sido promovidos juntos, passando de policias que faziam patrulha nas ruas a detetives.

E, durante esses cinco anos, nunca havia visto seu parceiro perder o controle como agora. Já haviam presenciado as piores barbaridades possíveis, cenas de crime onde tinham a impressão de que o sangue da vítima estava todo nas paredes. Já haviam tido pesadelos e ímpetos de espancar os suspeitos, mas nunca vira Sirius ter as mãos tão tremulas quanto naquele momento.

- Meu irmão Remus, você consegue...? Ele queria minha ajuda, e eu como um bom sacana e egoísta...

- Você não tinha como adivinhar Sirius – interveio Remus – como você iria imaginar que ele precisava de ajuda? Eu sei que você deveria ter atendido ao telefone – acrescentou, antes que seu parceiro pudesse falar qualquer coisa – e eu sei que eu mesmo disse isso para você, varias vezes. Mas não é sua culpa.

O outro abaixou a cabeça, sem falar nada. Seguiu para dentro do prédio da Scotland Yard.

**-XXX-**

Bellatrix observou o idiota que deveria ficar de olho nela. Bem, ele fizera isso o tempo todo mas... Digamos que não teve sucesso.

Enquanto andava apressada em direção ao elevador – usando um sobretudo bege roubado de um policial – pensou que a vida que levava era, em termos, bastante vantajosa. Em outras circunstancias, jamais conseguiria escapar.

Porque se chegassem e fossem averiguar o nome verdadeiro da tal testemunha...

Mas a sorte não parecia querer sorrir para ela; quando chegou ao elevador, a porta deste abriu imediatamente. E dela saiu ninguém mais ninguém menos do que a pessoa que ela menos queria ver no momento.

Sirius Black.

Ambos devem ter parecidos bem chocados, pois o homem que acompanhava Sirius parecia bastante intrigado ao olhar para os dois.

- Bellatrix...? – Sirius perguntou.

Bellatrix olhou para ele, se perguntando por que diabos esse tipo de coisa parecia sempre acontecer com ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para os lados, procurando uma forma de ir embora.

- E, eu... – ela disse depois de um tempo. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que o homem que estava vigiando-a vinha em sua direção – Que sorte encontrar você aqui Sirius! Até mais!

Saiu andando rapidamente para as saídas de emergências, pedindo à todas as forças sobrenaturais que existissem, ajuda.

* * *

Capítulo não betado, então deve ter algum erro, alguma coisa...

Então, gostaram? Querem dar uma ideia? Discutir algum fato? **Review **:D

E **Doom**,** maria a.** muito obrigado pelos comentários, que bom que vocês gostaram! Fale aí o que você achou desse capitulo!


End file.
